CHERUB:Renegade
by Cause those writers are 2 slow
Summary: The government has been overthrown by an unknown force. Can James, Lauren, Kerry, Bruce and Kyle stop them? Takes place after "The General" Please note that I do not own any characters and/or storylines, it is all owned by Robert Muchamore.
1. Chapter 1

James walked into CHERUB campus, chin held high and pride swelling within him. He'd just come back from a very successful mission in Rome Italy, where he was forced to stop a man trying to create a gang as powerful as the Mafia. James had succeeded, and was about to be welcomed home at CHERUB.

As James walked to the door with Ewart right next to him, he stopped.

"Why are the lights off?" He questioned.

"I don't know." Ewart replied.

Something about Ewart's tone struck James as off, but he ignored this and stepped inside. As he did, Ewart shoved him against the wall, pulling a magnum out of his pocket.

"Make one move, and you'll be seeing your sister down below."

James heart raced as he tried to speak when he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.

When James woke up, he was looking into Kerry's eyes. Confused, he got up and looked around, he was in a small dark cell with quite a few other CHERUBs.

"Finally! The last of you scum is awake! I'm sure you're all busting with questions but you're gonna have to keep yer traps shut for a few minutes." A gruff voice boomed the instructions, "There has been a coup." The voice ignored the gasps and concerns voiced by the CHERUBs. "The new 'government' of England does not know about you, and there is a very good reason for this. For a year, I've wanted revenge on CHERUB, now I'm going to use them to help this country on a real mission. A mission with real consequences, real opponents. If you get caught, you'll probably be killed. But I know that some of you CHERUBs will do _anything _to help this country. I can sneak 3 of you out of this facility. Those three will have no resources. No mission controllers. No targets. But they will have their training, and they'll do their best to get us out of here. There were a bunch of CHERUBs who gave me a lot of trouble a year ago. Three of them are here. I've since realized that if anyone can get us out of this mess, it'll be the lying scum who can hold their own with the lying scum that calls himself our new prime minister. Bruce, Kerry and James, we'll be breaking you out tonight."

At this, a man stepped out of the shadows and into the thin light from the window. That man was Mr. Large


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, Chapter two let me know what you think of it!!! (Don't worry we'll be back at James POV in the next chapter!) DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS!!! ITS ALL OWNED MY ROBERT MUCHAMORE GO TO FOR DETAILS**

"You're telling me that MI7 still has agents!!! I thought we just took them all out! This is ridiculous. Next you'll be telling me that my kid's best friend is working for them!" The man, sitting at the Prime Minister's desk was furious, "Listen to me Hastings. I spent twenty year hatching this plan. Now that I've succeeded no British Intelligence fools are going to stop me! You find these MI7 people, and you kill them. No prisoners, no mercy. Kill them."

"How should I find them?"

"Get to the source who told you about them."

Kyle Blueman rode the wave up, carefully planning his descent, when it was chosen for him. He rolled onto the beach, surfboard in hand, and looked up into the eyes of man in a dark suit with a white shirt and red tie.

"Little hot to be wearing a suit. Don't you think?" Kyle said with a laugh. The man didn't respond, "Can I help you?" Kyle was getting annoyed.

"My name is Hastings. You were overheard talking about certain MI7 agents who would stop our new Prime Minister from reigning England and then trying to control the rest of the word. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"I won't answer them."

Hastings sighed, "I'd hoped you'd be more cooperative. Give him the truth drug." Two men popped up behind Hastings, and made a grab for Kyle.

"Get off me!" he screamed, grabbing one mans arm and twisting it over, next he pulled him back and gave him a sidekick to the ribs, knocking him into the other man."

"WAIT!" Yelled Hastings, but Kyle was gone, running down the beach.

A tear ran down Lauren's face as she was hit in the head again, before the darkness covered her again, she whispered one word, "James"

**Well there it is, not my greatest piece of work, and it was a little rushed, but hopefully it'll keep the couple people who read the first chapter interested, as you can see the villain is a classic-take-over-world-James-Bond-enemy KEEP READING!!!**

**PS if you like Spider-Man check out my newest story Live or Die and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update! I have my excuses but I won't bore you with them. Please note I plan on updating regularly from now on.**

** Mr. Large led James, Bruce and Kerry into a small room with pipes all around it. He unrolled some blueprints onto the floor and began to tallk.**

** James cut him off, "Where did you find these blueprints? i thought we were in a jail? Or do they just hand out blueprints to anyone who asks."**

** Mr. Large grabbed Jame's shirt, "You shut up and listen. We are doing this to get you out of here. If you don't want to come the get the hell out of here. I got these blueprints 'cause I still**

**have connections from before your prissy little chairwomen decided to fire me. Now listen, Exits A, B and C are guarded and Exit D leads to the wall. So I Propose a different strategy. Exit C is only guarded**

**by two men. We take one man hostage, force our way out and then release the hostage. Now before I hear anymore protests about our means of escape", he glared at James, "These people have no idea**

**who were are. They did not have access to CHERUB's files before we went down so they can't understand why no one in this room is in the databanks. That means we're free. Unaffected by the law." A glint **

**appeared in his eye, "You three, are licensed to kill." Mr. Large began to pace, "I'll give you people 5 minutes, I want you back here in five minutes. Or I leave without you."  
**

** Kerry immediately muttered, "He's insane!" as soon as they were out of earshot. **

** "Well Thank you caption obvious." James responded, as Kerry glared.**

** "Okay, listen Kerry, James, we're not gonna solve this by arguing every thirty seconds. I have an easy solution. We use Mr. Large to get out of this place, then we throw him back in."**

** "Sure but how do we do that?" Kerry asked.**

** "Ah! said Bruce, I picked this up off the floor." He grinned as he waved a blueprint in the air. "Ignoring the slight gasps of my admirers, I suggest we exit as Mr. Large suggested. However there is**

**a trick door further down the hall after the guards. All three of us get past the door before Mr. Large, then we spring it. Sound good?" James and Kerry nodded slowly, as Mr. Large shook his head behind**

**yet another pipe, turned and left.**

** "Alright let's get going eh?" Mr. Large grumbled as they moved off. They walked up to the bars and waited for one of the guards to investigate why they were closer to the bars than allowed. **

**Before he could say a word, Mr. Large grabbed his throat and yelled, "Let us out before we kill him." The other guard had a name tag on his shirt that stated, "IN TRAINING" this explained his immediate**

**and nervous movement to open the lock and slide the bars away. "Thanks!" Mr. Large said with a grin as all four bolted through the halls.**

** The security guard just stood there, staring. "What----are you--- waiting.... for CALL IT IN!" the other security guard managed to say.**

** As James, Kerry and Bruce pulled ahead of Mr. Large he grabbed Bruce by the back of his collar and yelled, "If I don't go, neither does he."**

** "RUN GO!! GO!!" Bruce screamed as he flailed in the air, "I can take care of Mr. Large and get out later go!" James pushed the emergency button and dragged Kerry outside. As he began to run **

**she collapsed on the ground.**

** "We have to go back." she said quietly, "We have to go back."**

** "Kerry look at me. We can't go back. We can't. Don't worry about Bruce. You and I both know he can take care of himself. We have to go. A tear beginning to roll down her face, Kerry nodded,**

**got up and ran with James.**

** Bruce yanked himself off of Mr. Large's grip and grinned, "Let's do this big man!"  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright things are getting back together! The story is getting where it needs to go and I think I'm slowing redeeming myself for a horrid second chapter and a long period before posted the third chapter. So here it is, Chapter 4 ENJOY!**

Kyle sighed. He supposed he'd been hoping for some of the action he'd become accustomed to at CHERUB. After graduating from the academy he enrolled in a high class University only to drop out and express interest in becoming a spy at MI7. He began to gain entry to the program from his old contacts at CHERUB. Unfortunately, MI7 discovered his old friend cannibas in his bed; being a repeat offender Kyle found himself excluded from the program, and given the never-ending lectures about drugs. The sad part was Kyle had learned his lesson the first time around and was holding onto the drugs for a friend of his. Of course, MI7 didn't believe him, especially since he refused to mention his name. He had a feeling it was the same 'friend' who'd ratted on him to the new government. It had been weeks now, recruiting people to his cause, explaining MI7 still had a trick or two left up their sleeve, and that idiot ruined all of it. If he'd known what was going to happen, he'd have punched him in the face and ripped off that little name tag that had in prissy little letters, "Fe---"

"Hey kid you wanna smoke?"

"Um... No thanks mate."

"Take the smoke kid, I have a message from a fat baby with bullets strapped around it."

Curious Kyle to a smoke and gasped as he got a good look at the man's face, it was John Jones a mission controller from CHERUB!

"Shhh! Don't ask me how I got this just take it and follow the instructions." Kyle looked at the paper and smiled.

"Alright, I got us a room, just cost us an extra 20 bucks for the dude at the till not to ask if I was a minor."

"Not exactly a fix star hotel." Kerry said with some disdain.

"It's better than that." James pointed at the street.

"I guess so." Kerry conceded. "But that wipes out all the money we had on us, I know you're a little slow but.... FOOD!"

James sighed, "I know, we'll just have to find a way to get some money."

"Where are we going to get a job without any ID?"

"Who said anything about a job?"

"James..."

"Kerry, sush, Leave this to me." James interrupted, waited for Kerry's nod and left.

**Not bad eh? Let me know what you think of it! REVIEW!!! HELP ME OUT THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

James walked into the wal-mart, it was one of those new "super-mall" wal-marts and this would help him serve his purpose. He walked into the food section and looked around. He couldn't take much because he didn't have a backpack or even a hoodie, he just a t-shirt and jeans. He looked around at the canned goods, the fresh fruits, the drinks and the meats and realized that he couldn't shoplift enough to last for lunch, forget about a week's worth as he'd been foolishly thinking. He needed a way to get money.

The Smith's and Jones's pub was an older bar, once people had called it a sports bar, and faithful fans would gather round a T.V. and support Liverpool, which was quite rare in Manchester, until an angry patron had thrown his beer at the screen when the team lost to AC Milan in the Champions League Final. Since then, this bar had lost it's support from fans, especially since Smitty, the barkeeper refused to replace the T.V. Nowadays the money came from a shadier group of men and women.

Kyle walked into the bar, suppressing his anger as he say that good old "friend" of his. He had to act like he didn't know about this fellow's talking, because it was crucial to John Jones's plan that he hear this.

"Listen everyone!" Kyle yelled at the top of his voice, beginning to feel nervous, he had to make this sound really, really, really big so that whoever this new leader person was would send one of **his** men and not the ordinary police. "This Sunday at the old warehouse down the street, we're gonna have a meeting. We're going to talk about how much exactly we like this new 'government.' And how we're going to fix it." Kyle ignored the mutterings of the bar and left, a smile growing on his face for the first time since he'd seen John Jones.

James was loathing to do this. Although he'd shoplifted a couple video games and card counted and done some other illegal things for money in his time, he'd never actually stolen money right of a citizen, but he had not choice. He expertly pick pocketed a man walking down the street using a CHERUB technique that had likely been intended for more… legitimate purposes. He ran behind an alley and looked at the brown wallet, he'd lucked out, the man had 150 quid in there! He took the cash out and left everything else, casually walked by a police station, and guiltily dropped the wallet on the floor near the door.*

"Hastings! Will you get over to the Old Acme Warehouse on 59th Street? I think there's some… interesting activities that'll be happening tonight….

*James did not worry about fingerprints because if all went well CHERUB would get them deleted from the database.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the deal everyone, I know that a few people have expressed interest in this story and would like me to continue it at a much faster pace than I have. I have tried to accommodate this by spewing out this chapter but I worry that it is much like my second chapter in that it is very poorly written. It is however, simply a chapter that will provide information necessary to later points in the story. I hope that it is not too bad, and I also hope that I will be able to make longer chapters in the future, however I always seem to be interrupted in my writing and believe that one should not come back to one idea after they have stopped writing it.**  
The shuffling and muttering came to an abrupt halt as a voice broke out through the crowd.

"Everyone, please be quiet." John was holding a microphone, but that was the least of his accessories. He had a few fake studs in his chin and his nose, black eyeliner and a fake tattoo creeping up his neck from under his shirt. He looked quite ridiculous really, but it was necessary to disguise his identity. "We are going to start by getting as many weapons as possible, then we will simply run at the rumored home of this madman and kill him. Jake, my good friend here," John pointed at Kyle. "Has got himself the blueprints to this home."

Hastings raised an eyebrow.

"Did you find everything OK?"

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

James broke out of his trance, "Oh! I'm sorry I was just thinking… Yes I found everything alright thank you."

"Mmhhmm, well that comes to £58.45."

James paid and carried the food back to the motel in a cart. He felt like a homeless man as he traveled across town. When he got to the motel room, he began unloading bags onto the floor.

"How did you get all that?" asked Kerry.

"Don't worry about it."

"James…. How did you get that food?"

James sighed and explained.

"Damn it James! Why must you continue to act like you can do whatever you want without suffering the consequences!"  
"Kerry! In case you haven't noticed, we don't have a choice! If we don't get any food how exactly are we supposed to 'change the world' huh? While starving?"

Hastings found this troubling indeed, although he hadn't heard of any rumors about where his boss lived, if **was** right here in Manchester and even though the crazy gentleman's plan was more ridiculous than even he'd expected, it could be a major inconvenience... He looked at the man and his accomplice… That was when he noticed that he'd seen the accomplice before…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long! I know I keep saying I plan on updating more often; but I might actually be able to know, using my new smartphone!**

Lauren shook her head and tried to clear the fuzziness. She opened her eyes and took a look around her. All she could see was gray and and gray and gray and more gray. Her hands were shackled to a wall and her mouth was gagged. Suddenly a pain erupted in her stomach and she began to lose focus on her surroundings as the world went black...

James shook Kerry awake, "Kerry you NEED to see this right now!"

Kerry mumbled and looked up, "What is it James? For heaven's sake it's four in the morning!"

"I want you to look at this," James pointed at the small motel television set which was set to it's only channel. The news was on; the lead story? "Terrorists?"

"James I'm not in the mood for this! Tell me about it in morning."

Instead of pointing out that Kerry had just called it morning, James just pointed at the screen where a picture of a very well disguised John Jones appeared with the caption, "WANTED."

The prime minister was furious. "Hastings, Hastings, HASTINGS" he screamed into the phone, "I don't care who so and so's accomplice looked like! What I care about is the fact that half the damn news stations in Europe have some stupid little meeting as their number one story! How could you let this out Hastings? Do you not know how to contain a damn situation? The people of England cannot be thinking that my rule is upset!"

"Sir; if you just give me some time, I'm sure I can-"

"No Hastings... No more 'time.' I've just stumbled on an old file about an interesting side MI7 project. It seems here that they were using children to infiltrate targets and their homes... I have decided that this could help us a lot; especially if this accomplice you keep on about is as young as he looks."

The "Prime Minister" smiled as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."


End file.
